slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27302041-20151217201940/@comment-5.134.65.156-20151223124052
Ja to widzę tak: > Po pocałunku, stoją w ciszy, wpatrując się w siebie. > Zbyt banalnie bd jak wbije rywalka, liczę na to, że WS palnie coś głupiego i zmiesza ich to. Albo Su palnie coś - to też prawdopodobne. > Niezręczną sytuację przerwie ktoś, ktokolwiek - np. Alexy. Najlepiej to wypada, gdy on to przerywa. > Wbijają na salę gimnastyczną, unikając siebie. > Alexy dopytuję o to co się stało, tu te kwestie przepraszania za to, że nic mu się nie powiedziało (dziwne wgl. nie podoba mi się, że Chino nie dała możliwości powiedzenia mu, albo że się chce albo, że nie, bo ja osobiście strasznie chciałam mu powiedzieć, a nie było takiej opcji). > Rozali nie ma O_O > Po apelu, chcemy spotkać WS, wpadamy na rywalkę - złości, uwagi kąśliwe etc. Standard. Niestety WS nigdzie nie ma. > Po szkole idziemy do DOMU ROZALI. Wy wszyscy checie iść do domów WS, ale chyba najpierw warto odwiedzić domy swoich najbliższych przyjaciół, co? :D Do tego może towarzyszyść nam Alexy, idziemy nw. opowiedzieć jej co się działo, lekcje dać i takie tam. > Chaciora Rozy okazuje się MEGA wypas i wgl. jak u Nataniela. Roza siedziała w domu - bo bolał ją brzuch przez kolację. > Su ma okazję opowiedzieć jej i Alexemu wszystko od początku. > Roza nie czai faktu, że WS zniknął tak szybko i nie chciał nawet iść z Su do domu. > Po całej akcji, wpadamy na Ninę. Okazuje się, że ma zamiar znowu wbić do szkoły (dramat z Lyśkiem) - co oczywiście wynika jasno z kontekstu, ale nasza Su po prostu tylko czuje, że bd piekło. > Wracamy do domu. Staramy się rozmawiać z rodzicami. Nic nie wychodzi. Znaczy z ojcem, ma Su w tyłku, i jest zawiedziony, nie chce słyszeć o facetach. Później Su rozmawia sam na sam z matką - jest okazja na bliższe zwierzanie (bardzo mi tego tu brakowało, bo ona tak niefajnie traktuje matkę, zamiast jej mówić o wszystkim, to sekrety, ja mam zupełnie inne relacje z rodzicami, więc...), matka obiecuje, że pogada z ojcem itd. itd. > Następnego dnia w szkole, wpadamy na wszystkich (zamieszanie wobec tego, co ogłosi się na apelu, nie piszę co to mogło by być - bo nie wiem. liczę tylko, że nie będzie to sport, bo nie mam zamiaru hajsu płacić na głupi dres XDDD chce ładny strój a nie kurde przemocone podkoszulki. > Wpadamy też na Rozę, Alexego i Violettę oraz Irys (mogą być wtajemniczone w sytuację Su, ale nie muszą). Mamy za zadanie szukać WS, ALE GO NIE MA. > Później go jednak widzimy, ale jest zajęty rozmową a to z Pyrią, a to z naszą rywalką. Su nw. o czym gadają, co ją irytuje, bo tak się starała a tu dupa XDDD - po jakimś czasie - > Mamy to ważne wydarzenie w szkole. Zawirucha wszędzie itd. > Na bank odwali coś Nina XDDD przez to musimy uratować Lyśka. Jeśli Lysiek jest naszym WS - to po odcinku wyjaśniamy sobie z nim wszystko jeszcze raz, wobec pocałunku i wgl. i wgl. Albo odwalimy coś, aby pozbyć się (nie zabić) Niny jakoś dotkliwie - np. rozpłacze się, to nasz Lysiek się zirytuje 'nie no przesadziłaś'. I foch. Jeśli nie, to fajnie jak nasz WS będzie zazdrosny o to, że pomagamy Lyśkowi, bo sam chciał z nami pogadać i wgl. zbierał się, radził dziewczynom (Pyri np. // tu taka zabawa, że gdyby Pyria była azbujana w Su, to mogłaby udzielać mu celowo złych rad :DDDD np. 'weź lepiej ją unikaj, tak bd najlepiej, ona musi to przyswoić i wgl...') > Odcinek kończymy na płaczu. Pociesza nas Alexy i Roza / lub drugi WS ;) > Dodatkowo słyszymy, że nasza rywalka ma jakiś plan wobec WS - plan ostateczny nr. 34213946237462314173264 ujęcie 374832974892374. KONIEC ODCINKA :D